Birds in So-Cal (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Swoop and the 7 Rusherz are going to Los Angeles. It can be crazy, or it can be fun!
1. The Trip!

**Hello everyone! I am back with another story! Please note that I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Idris, Luka, Midnight, Skyla, and Lotus. Enjoy the story!**

_HOK, Meanwhile.._

Luka and Idris were talking to each other while Scavenger is talking to Midnight. Skyla and Swoop were outside, while Peck and Lotus were in the Rusherz Quarters.

"Alroight, mate.. You know what tah' do!" Luka said to Idris.

Idris used Super Bite onto the sandbag, leaving Luka amazed.

"Noice one, Idris!" Luka cheered.

Idris bowed.

"Thank you." Idris replied.

Luka then turned to Swoop and Skyla as they both got inside.

"What's up?" Idris asked.

"Oh, I have some news for you guys." Skyla replied.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"Well, we are going on a trip to California." Swoop replied.

"Cali? You mean So-Cal?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. So-Cal is also known as Southern California." Skya replied.

"So...is it like a bird's only trip?" Idris asked.

"Idris! Why didn't you tell them that, mate!?" Luka asked.

"I just wanted to wonder if it is a birds-only trip!" Idris huffed.

"Idris, Luka. Calm down.." Swoop said to the two Rusherz.

Luk and Idris all both calmed down before Swoop spoke.

"As Idris said, this is a Birds-Only trip." Swoop said.

"Let's take these two for example." Skyla said before calling out Talon and Freefall's names.

Skyla yelled out Talon and Freefall's names as the two Rusherz were running towards the Eagle.

"Do you..need something?" Freefall asked.

Skyla then took Freefall and Talon as examples for their trip.

"Why does she need us?" Talon asked.

"I don't know.." Freefall replied.

"Talon and Freefall will be part of the trip for today. As if it is a Birds-Only trip, Talon and Freefall will also be going as well." Skyla said to Idris and Luka.

"Freefall? Talon? They will be in the trip today?" Idris asked.

"Yes, they are." Skyla replied.

Talon and Freefall then broke the grab.

"Skyla? Why do you need us for the trip today?" Talon asked.

"Oh, I was exampling you guys that if you want to go on the trip with us today." Skyla replied.

Talon huffed in anger along with Freefall.

"Guys! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Swoop said to the two Rusherz.

Peck and Lotus then came inside the HOK.

"I just had a talk with Swoop and Skyla today. I just heard that we are going to California. I hope we had a fun time there." Peck said.

"You guys are going to California!?" Freefall shook.

"No. Me, Lotus, Swoop, Skyla, Scavenger, Midnight, and you guys are going." Peck replied.

"We are!?" Talon shook.

"Of course we are!" Lotus replied.

Scavenger and Midnight are about to speak something. Skyla is told that they all need to go to the Rusherz Quarters' to pack up.

"I was about to say something." Midnight huffed.

"Let's just go to the Rusherz Quarters and pack up." Scavenger replied.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

After 8 Rusherz packed their bags, one starts to get excited.

"I'm ready for the trip. You?" Skyla asked.

"I'm ready!" Swoop replied.

"So. Are we flying or.." Talon asked.

"You mean that we are flying on a plane? No..We are going on a bus trip." Swoop replied.

"You mean.. Max isn't going?" Talon asked.

"Max needs to save his time for his trip next month." Skyla replied.

"So that's why Max isn't going with us.." Talon said.

"I think we need to get going." Freefall replied.

"Do we have our stuff?" Midnight asked.

The 8 Rusherz made sure they packed up their stuff before they flew to the Bus Stop. Swoop and Skyla already booked a trip to Los Angeles 2 days ago.

"Are we ready?" Skyla asked.

"But how can we fly if we are holding our suitcases?" Freefall complained.

Peck also packed up his duffel bag before they pack their suitcases.

"Hmmmm.. Maybe we can ask Idris for help." Swoop replied.

Swoop called out Idris's name as the Corgi ran towards the 8 Rusherz.

"Is there anything I can do?" Idris asked.

"We need help to fly to the Bus Stop. But we can't fly while we are holding our bags." Swoop replied.

"I think I got an idea." Idris said.

Idris placed a stepable teleportation machine onto the ground.

"This will help you teleport." Idris said.

Before the 8 Rusherz stepped onto the green placement, Idris spoke.

"But before you teleport, you must enter a location." Idris spoke.

Peck typed in "Cornerstone Transit Center, Canton, Ohio" onto the machine. Idris backs up a little as the Rusherz were sent inside a green beam of light. As the light disappeared, all 8 Rusherz were sent to the Transit Center. Idris sighed in relief.

"That was a close one. That green beam of light would've got me and teleported me right at the transit center.." Idris sighed.

_At the Transit Center.._

Peck, Lotus, Swoop, Skyla, Scavenger, Midnight, Talon, and Freefall were at the Cornerstone Transit Center in Canton, Ohio. One starts to get excited while one starts to feel a little nervous.

"Um, Swoop? I usually never get air-sick or..car-sick or sea-sick.. But I sometimes get bus-sick." Scavenger complained.

"Are you feeling bus-sick now or..?" Swoop asked.

"Not now, but when the bus drives, I mainly get dizzy and what not.." Scavenger replied.

Swoop took some motion sickness pills out of his bag. He gave two pills to Scavenger, and then the Raven consumed them. Scavenger sometimes gets bus-sick whenever the bus drives.

"Thanks, Swoop.." Scavenger said.

"No problem.." Swoop replied.

"What time will the bus arrive?" Lotus asked.

"I think it will arrive in about 5-7 minutes." Peck replied.

Swoop checked the time of when the bus has to arrive.

"I think the bus will arrive in about 4 minutes." Swoop replied.

Peck groaned in disappointment.

"UGH. I can't believe I got the time wrong.." Peck groaned.

"It's alright, Peck.." Lotus replied.

4 minutes later, the bus has arrived. All 8 Rusherz got inside the bus before it drives off.

"That's weird. It's just us.. No people inside.." Skyla said.

"Only for now I believe.." Swoop replied.

The speaker announced that the bus will arrive at Camburg, with 3 stops.

"It's going to be fun!" Skyla cheered.

"Wait.. Did you forget something?" Midnight asked to Skyla.

"Forgot something? Me? No, I didn't forget anything.." Skyla replied.

Skyla had a flashback where she left her second pair of pajamas inside her room in the Rusherz Quarters.

"OK. I REALLY forgotten something. But hey! At least I have my extra pair of pajamas!" Skyla said.

Swoop sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you brought your extra pair of pajamas. If you forgotten them, then you would freakout!" Swoop replied.

"I would if I forgot them.." Skyla said to Swoop.

Peck is looking at the window as the buildings were seen.

"It's such a nice ride here." Peck said.

"It sure is, even if it has already started, but I think it is a good ride here.." Lotus replied.

20 minutes later, the bus arrived at New Philadelphia.

"Hold on.. That's the same name as my home state! But it actually starts with a different word!" Swoop shook.

"It kinda does! That's the city in Ohio!" Skyla replied.

Ozzy came inside the bus. All 8 Rusherz shook in confusion when the Ocelot came inside.

"Ozzy?" Peck shook in confusion.

"Hi guys! I just booked a trip from New Philadelphia to Cambridge! Then after the ride, I will book a trip from Cambridge to Knoxville!" Ozzy replied.

"Knoxville?" Peck asked.

"I haven't been into this city before.." Swoop said.

"I haven't been into this place, so I booked a trip there!" Ozzy replied.

"That's good to hear! We are going to Los Angeles for our bus trip!" Lotus said to Ozzy.

"You guys are going to Los Angeles?" Ozzy shook.

"Yep!" Swoop replied.

"I didn't know you guys are going to Los Angeles!" Ozzy shook.

"We are going there right now." Scavenger replied.

"That's cool!" Ozzy said.

Ozzy sat down as the bus drove off.

"What will you guys do in Los Angeles?" Ozzy asked.

"Go to the beach, have fun at the pier, to the Pacific Park, anywhere we can go when we want to." Skyla replied.

"That seems like fun.." Ozzy said.

"I'm glad we are going there.." Scavenger replied.

_At Cambridge.._

When all 8 Rusherz have arrived at Cambridge, Ozzy got out of the bus.

"I need to book for my next trip to Knoxville." Ozzy said, booking his trip.

"Alright. I'll see you around." Swoop replied.

Ozzy waited for his next bus while the 8 Rusherz walked away.

"That was a nice ride." Midnight said.

"It sure was." Scavenger replied.

Swoop's stomach started to growl.

"I'm getting a little hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Swoop asked.

"Hmm. I think we would. But we need to look for a restaurant that we can get in." Skyla replied.

Ozzy then puts his phone away in his bag. Ozzy noticed the voice of Skyla.

"I'll get you guys something to eat." Ozzy said.

Ozzy went inside a restaurant as he ordered some food to go.

"Ozzy is here to help us? Or...is he getting for FOR us?" Swoop asked.

"I think Ozzy is getting food for us.." Skyla replied.

"Is he ordering something to go?" Lotus asked.

"I do not know yet.." Peck replied.

Scavenger then looked at the sign, which it revealed "Galaxy Pizza".

"OK..That's...a bit...different.." Scavenger said.

"It looks kinda similar to Pizza Planet." Midnight replied.

"Where did you get that sign quote?" Peck asked.

"From a movie I watched as a kid." Midnight replied.

Ozzy got out of the restaurant as he had a pizza box in both hands.

"_Ozzy brought us pizza. Nice.._" Talon thought.

"Let's eat it over here.." Ozzy said, pointing to the tables next to the building.

Ozzy and the 8 Rusherz sat down before the Ocelot cuts out multiple slices of pizza.

"Alright. One pizza is for me, while 2 slices is for all of you guys.." Ozzy said, before eating his slice of pizza.

The 8 Rusherz were given each of 2 slices of pizza while Ozzy had one slice of pizza. Ozzy ate his first slice while the rest ate one slice at a time before consuming the last one. After they were done eating, Ozzy noticed that there is one last slice of pizza.

"Whoever wins the arm wrestling game will earn this last slice of pizza." Skyla growled.

"Skyla.." Swoop said to Skyla.

Ozzy didn't know that Skyla is going to arm-wrestle an ocelot.

"Wait. I didn't say we can-" Before Ozzy finished his sentence, Skyla held on to Ozzy's hand.

Skyla held on to Ozzy's hand when Swoop noticed.

"Arm-wrestle.." Ozzy sighed.

Skyla continued to arm-wrestle the Ocelot, and the Ocelot is defeated (only for the game).

"Yes! I win!" Skyla cheered.

Skyla ate the last slice slice of pizza as the Ocelot got up.

"Okay...You win…" Ozzy groaned.

Some Rusherz glare at Skyla.

"What!?" Skyla asked.

_Later.._

Ozzy is off to Knoxville, and the Rusherz are inside the bus, arriving to Columbus.

"That arm-wrestling thing didn't go so well, didn't it.." Peck replied.

"What are you talking about? I just won while the last slice of pizza is still in the box!" Skyla said to Peck.

"You made Ozzy fell onto the ground.." Peck replied.

"OK. I think I did. But at least I won." Skyla replied.

"Yeah, right.. Maybe 3 slices of pizza is better than just 2. But I think 2 slices would work for us." Swoop replied.

"So.. We are arriving to Columbus, right?" Freefall asked.

"Yes, we are." Talon replied.

"Oww.. I don't think that pizza is sitting so well.." Swoop groaned.

Skyla gave Swoop some stomach medicine.

"Here. Have some.." Skyla replied to Swoop.

Swoop then consumed the stomach pills to make his stomach feel better.

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel a little better now.." Swoop replied.

The bus has arrived in Columbus. All 8 Rusherz waited until the people got inside. There were 5 people that came inside the bus.

"Next Stop, St. Louis.." The driver announced.

"St. Louis is our next stop.." Skyla said to Swoop.

_Many stops later.._

After the bus arrived at Los Angeles, Lotus woke up as she noticed that it was 1:22 AM.

"Guys. Wake up. Were in Los Angeles now."" Lotus said to the 7 Rusherz.

"*Gasp..We are!?" Peck shook.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. In Los Angeles

_Los Angeles, Midnight.._

All 8 Rusherz got off the bus before it took off.

"*yawn* We needed a place to sleep.." Peck yawned.

"Maybe we can book a hotel room.." Talon replied.

Then, Max parked his EFI scooter in the scooter parking lot before walking towards the Rusherz.

"Max?" Freefall asked.

"It's me!" Max replied.

"How are you that fast!?" Freefall shook.

"Freefall? Max isn't fast. He just booked a trip from Canton to here.." Talon replied.

"Oh, right.." Freefall huffed.

"How did you get to Los Angeles with that EFI scooter?" Lotus asked.

"I just took a trip from Canton to Los Angeles, then when I got to the bus stop, I rented a, Euro scooter to get you guys to the hotel." Max replied.

"Max, I had a talk with Skyla saying that you needed to save money for your next trip. How did you get here?" Swoop asked.

"Well, I came here to book a room for you guys.." Max replied.

"Oh, how long will you use that?" Peck asked.

"About a day. I have to return the scooter to the shop the day after." Max replied.

"Oh, alright then.." Peck said.

"How many miles can we get to the hotel?" Skyla asked.

Swoop then noticed a sign that says "Best Western" on the building.

"Actually, we are here at the hotel.." Swoop replied.

"Wait..We are!?" Skyla shook, turning to the hotel entrance.

"Yep. We are here.." Lotus said.

"Let's get you guys a room, shall we?" Max asked.

When Max booked two rooms for the Rusherz, the 8 figures went inside, and went to their rooms to get themselves ready for bed.

"Yep. Max is ready to start the new day." Max said.

Skyla then walked towards Max.

"Actually, you are coming with us, Max.." Skyla replied.

Max and Skyla both went to the room before getting themselves ready for bed.

_Later that Morning…_

All 8 Rusherz got up before they got dressed to start the new day.

"Morning.." Skyla said.

"Morning.." All 7 Rusherz replied to Skyla.

Skyla is ready to start the new day along with her friends. One Rusher is trying to figure out what they are going to do in Los Angeles.

"Guys? What should we do in Los Angeles?" Peck asked.

"Maybe go to the beach.." Swoop replied.

"How about we can go to the Hollywood Boardwalk?" Scavenger replied.

"Maybe go to the pier.." Midnight replied.

"How about we should go to the National Forest?" Skyla asked.

"Maybe we can go to the zoo.." Lotus asked.

"Maybe go plane-spotting at LAX." Talon replied.

"How about Chinatown?" Freefall asked.

The 8 figures turned to Freefall.

"What? I haven't been into Chinatown before." Freefall said.

"Chinatown..That's it! We should go to Chinatown!" Lotus replied.

"What's that?" Scavenger asked.

"It's a little town in Los Angeles." Freefall replied.

"Let's go to Chinatown first, then we should go somewhere else." Swoop said.

"Can we set our location point before we go?" Freefall asked.

"We can after we get dressed." Swoop replied.

When the 8 Rusherz got dressed, Freefall sets the location point in his GPS.

"Can we go now?" Freefall asked.

"Yeah, I think we will.." Swoop replied.

"C'mon guys!" Skyla said, opening the door.

When Skyla opened the door, Max woke up.

"Skyla.." Swoop said to Skyla.

"Where are you guys going?" Max asked.

"Chinatown. It's a little town based on some Chinese-like stuff in Los Angeles." Talon replied.

"Oh, alright then.." Max replied.

"Aren't you going with us, Max?" Peck asked.

"Nah, I would rather sleep.." Max replied.

Then the 8 Rusherz went out the hotel.

"Max won't go with us.." Swoop said.

"Yeah, he would prefer to stay in a hotel rather than going with us." Peck replied.

Then, the 8 Rusherz all flew to Chinatown, Los Angeles. Max woke up, then turned on the TV.

_Chinatown, Los Angeles.._

All 8 Rusherz landed onto the ground, as they saw some Chinese buildings, along with houses that are part of the tour.

"This place looks..neat.." Talon said.

Freefall compared the picture to where he saw.

"A little different.." Freefall spoke.

Swoop then saw a Chinese dragon entrance, as he took a picture with his camera.

"I took a picture of the Twin Dragon Towers." Swoop said, showing a Chinese dragon statue entrance to the Rusherz. One laughed since the picture reveals Scavenger, using his flying pose next to the statue.

"Scavs is in it!" Lotus giggled.

Swoop shook, then glared at Scavenger.

"What!? I just want to be in your picture!" Scavenger replied.

Swoop then turned to the 7 Rusherz.

"Where should we go now?" Swoop asked.

Skyla then saw the Bruce Lee statue.

"Let's take a picture of that statue over there!" Skyla shook.

As 7 Rusherz went towards the Bruce Lee statue, Swoop took a picture of then next to the statue before walking towards the Eagle.

"Yep, perfect.." Swoop said.

Scavenger then took a picture of the Chinese Lion statue.

"Pretty good to me!" Scavenger said.

"Did you take that picture of the Chinese Lion?" Swoop asked.

"I did!" Scavenger replied.

One Rusher took a picture of a Chinese Dragon statue, which is Peck.

"Guess it's too late to take a picture of it.." Swoop sighed.

"Too late!? That can't be!" Peck laughed.

Peck continued to laugh, until Swoop took a picture of the Chinese Dragon statue.

"I wonder why you are the first to take a picture of the dragon.." Swoop said to Peck.

"That chinese dragon looked really cool, to be honest.." Midnight said.

"It sure was.." Scavenger replied.

After an hour for the Rusherz experiencing Chinatown, it was lunchtime.

"I'm starting to get a little hungry." Swoop said.

"Yeah, me too." Talon replied.

"How about we should go to Little Tokyo to get something to eat?" Lotus asked.

"That seems like a good plan to me.." Skyla replied.

"But, what if we didn't tell Max about it?" Freefall asked.

"He'll be fine.." Talon replied.

The 8 Rusherz all flew to Little Tokyo to get some lunch.

_After lunch.._

After they ate their lunch, they all sat down.

"That was a nice lunch, isn't it." Swoop said.

"Much better than what we had during our trip yesterday.." Peck replied.

"Hey guys.. In a little while, I think we should go to the pier if you want to go." Midnight said to the 7 Rusherz.

"The pier? That's a good idea!" Freefall shook, in joy. 

"I've never been into a pier in Los Angeles before.." Talon sighed.

"C'mon, Talon! It'll be fun!" Swoop said to Talon.

"I was saying that I've never been into one in Los Angeles." Talon replied.

After they talked for a while, they all flew to the Pier in Los Angeles.

"The pier seems pretty fun to me.." Peck replied.

"Wait.. If we aren't tall enough to get onto the rides, then we can't go. Right?" Freefall asked.

"I guess we can't.. Maybe you are right, Freefall. We aren't tall enough.." Peck sighed.

"Or, we should find a Rusher height meter if we are tall enough! Even though, the Rusher meter is for Rusherz if they are tall enough to go on rides.." Lotus replied.

"They're aren't any.." Peck replied.

Lotus took a closer look at the pier's rides, and there are some Rusher height meters next to the lines.

"Huh.. I guess you're right, Lotus.. They're are some height meters for us.." Peck spoke.

They all landed onto the wooden ground, before Scavenger shook.

"Gah, shoot.. I forget to bring money for the tickets.." Scavenger spat.

"No worries. I can improvise.." Swoop replied.

Swoop give some money to Scavenger, before entering.

"Thanks, Swoop." Scavenger replied.

All 8 Rusherz entered the pier, and saw some of the rides.

"This place looks amazing!" Lotus cheered.

They all saw the West Coaster, and Scavenger had a really bad feeling about the ride.

"Midnight, I have a really feeling about this ride.." Scavenger said, nervous.

"The West Coaster? It'll be fine, Scavs.." Midnight replied.

"What's wrong?" Swoop asked, turning to Scavenger.

"I felt like I might be sick after I get off this roller coaster, because it seems really fast to me.." Scavenger shook.

"It doesn't seem fast to me.." Swoop said, watching the roller coaster.

"Yeah, until the end that the ride jumps.." Scavenger replied.

"It'll be alright, Scavenger.." Swoop said.

When Swoop, Scavenger, and Midnight got onto the roller coaster, Skyla, Talon, Peck, Lotus, and Freefall watched the ride take action.

"It doesn't seem fast to me.." Talon said.

"It's supposed to be fast.." Freefall replied.

"The ride goes fast at the end though.." Skyla replied.

After the ride ended, the three bird figures got off the ride, walking towards the 5 figures.

"How's the ride?" Lotus asked.

"Not too bad. Not too fast at all.." Swoop replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem too fast at all.." Scavenger said.

"Did you get sick after that ride?" Talon asked.

"Luckily, no.." Scavenger replied.

"Thank goodness. I would be really shocked to see you motion sick after that ride!" Freefall shook.

"So, what should we do now?" Skyla asked.

"Let's hang around at the Pacific Park and talk about stuff for a while." Talon replied.

"Yeah, it'll be better than to just tire ourselves from flying too long." Scavenger replied.

Talon and the 7 figures all talked about football stuff, for quite a while.

_Later.._

After they exited out of the pier, they all went back to the hotel.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Max asked.

"Oh, we went to Chinatown for a while. And we went to Little Tokyo for some lunch out there.. Last, we went to the Santa Monica Pier. The roller coaster Swoop, Scavenger, and Midnight rode wasn't too fast. It was just a little slow as usual. We also talked about football stuff before we came back here." Peck replied.

"That's really nice. Hey, I gotta go back home soon, so you may not see me in the next morning.." Max replied.

"Sad to see you go back home. But, at least you did have a good trip though! " Skyla said.

"Speaking of which. Did you return that scooter?" Talon asked.

"Yes, I did. I need to ride the bus at 3:41 in the morning to get home." Max replied.

"I hope we'll see you soon when we get back from our trip.." Freefall said to Max.

"I hope you guys will.." Max replied.

Scavenger's stomach growled.

"Hey, it's getting dinnertime. Should we eat?" Scavenger asked.

"Maybe we'll have seafood for dinner.." Peck replied.

Swoop had an idea. Swoop told the 8 figures that they should go on a fishing trip before it gets dark.

"Why won't we go fishing before it gets dark outside?" Swoop asked.

"That seems like a good plan to me!" Freefall replied.

Swoop and his friends all went to the beach to go fishing.

_Marina Del Rey, Los Angeles.._

Swoop and his 7 friends all went to the boating area to go fishing. However, they need to find a boat to ride.

"Which boat should we ride?" Swoop asked.

They looked for a boat, until a voice is heard.

"Maybe this one!" A voice is heard.

"Who's there?" Freefall shook.

A Dalmatian appeared out of nowhere. It has a peg-leg on the right, and an eyepatch on his left eye.

"You..You must be one of the dogs from a..t-shirt company!" Scavenger shook.

"A little different. I have a sailor's hat on as usual.." The dog said.

"So, can you find us a boat to go fishing please?" Midnight asked.

"Of course!" The dog replied.

The dog found a boat that works perfect for fishing. It may be small, but works as fast as usual.

"This one looks perfect!" The dog said.

"Thank you. And also, we'll bring it back after we are done.." Talon said to the Dog.

"It is my deed, pals!" The dog replied.

The Rusherz got onto the boat, and started their fishing trip.

_End of Chapter 2.._


	3. Heading Home

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the very long wait between chapters.. I've got stuff I need to get busy on.. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Marina Del Rey, Los Angeles.._

The Rusherz are on the boat, watching the horizon. It's a pretty day out there, as the sunset rose.

"The sunset is really pretty, isn't it.." Lotus said to Peck..

"It sure is." Peck replied.

The only good news is that the 8 figures aren't seasick at all.. But fishing seems like a hard task for the Rusherz. They needed to wait until the fish grabs the bait.

"How long do I need to wait until I reel?" Swoop asked.

"Maybe just a little longer. The fish may seem to take a little longer to swim.." Freefall replied.

But not the much longer, the fish grabbed the bait, causing the rod to pull a little.

"Hey! I caught something!" Swoop yelled, reeling the rod.

Swoop continued to reel the rod, and once the rod was reeled, it revealed a fish. A Coho Salmon that Swoop caught.

"Hey! What did you get?" Talon shook, asking Swoop.

"A salmon!" Swoop replied.

Talon took a closer look at the salmon. It turns out that it is a Coho Salmon Swoop caught.

"You've caught a Coho Salmon. That's a species of fish I've never seen before!" Talon gasped.

Swoop placed the fish in a basket before catching another. Freefall and Talon continued to watch the horizon while Scavenger and Midnight sat down.

"So, what kind of fish did Swoop catch this time?" Midnight asked to Scavenger.

"It must've been a Coho Salmon, or something.." Scavenger replied.

"No, you're right. That's a Coho Salmon.." Swoop responded to Scavenger.

Swoop's rod began to pull as he quickly grabbed it, reeling in the caught fish. Once he reeled in with the rod, he caught a fish once Rusher has never seen before.

"Swoop! What did you get!?" Freefall asked, running towards Swoop.

Swoop caught an Amberjack, the species of fish no Rusher has seen before.

"An Amberjack.." Swoop replied, revealing the now-caught Amberjack.

"Wh- AN AMBERJACK!?" Freefall gasped.

Freefall then ran towards the Rusherz before speaking.

"You will not believe what Swoop caught just now. Look!" Freefall shook, leading the 6 figures to Swoop.

Freefall took the 6 figures towards Swoop, and left in shock as they saw an Amberjack fish, a species of fish they never seen before.

"Is that an..Amberjack!?" Scavenger asked.

"That's the species of fish we've never seen before.." Swoop replied.

Swoop place the fish in the basket, before catching another.

"An Amberjack.. That's a fish no Rusher has seen.." Talon shook.

"Until now, we've seen that kind of fish in the sea.." Skyla replied.

After Swoop managed to catch not 3 but 4 fish during the fishing trip. Once the sun continues to set, it's time to go back to the hotel.

"I think it's getting dark. Should we go back to the hotel?" Skyla asked.

It's to go back to the hotel. Swoop agreed Skyla's question, and the rest headed back to the boat parking lot.

_Later that night.._

The rest of the 8 figures managed to finish their dinner, along with their desert. It's almost time to go back home..

"So, guys. Should we go back home? I'm starting to miss..my friends.." Talon asked.

"Yeah, we should. I feel you too, Talon. I miss my friends, also.." Freefall responded.

Swoop and Skyla are the first Rusherz to pack up their stuff, except for their pajamas.

"We need to save the pajamas for tonight, guys.." Skyla said to the 7 figures.

"Alright, deal.." Midnight replied to Skyla.

After the 2 eagles got dressed, the 6 Rusherz are the last to get dressed, before getting ready for bed.

"It was fun while it lasted.. I hope we can go there again.. Sometime soon.." Scavenger said, with his pajamas on.

"Yeah, I really liked this place." Midnight replied.

"You know who else likes Los Angeles? Rampage!" Talon said.

"Rampage **DOES **have a heart for Los Angeles!" Freefall replied.

Peck yawned, before falling asleep.

"Should we sleep now? I'm getting tired.." Peck yawned.

Talon checks on the time, and it's 7:52..

"It's not time for bed yet, Peck. Maybe later, we'll fall asleep.." Talon replied.

"Should we watch some on T.V before 5 more hours pass?" Lotus asked.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Midnight replied.

Luckily, she packed 2 movies in her bag. As she got them out, she spoke.

"I've got some movies we can watch!" Midnight spoke.

The movies she packed were "Born in China", and "The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos".

"These are cool movies. Where did you get them?" Freefall asked.

"Oh, I just got them as a..gift.." Midnight replied.

"Well, I think we should watch one." Peck said.

Midnight also packed a DVD player as well, hooking it up on the T.V. She played the movie "The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos", as the DVD player was still on.

"Alright.. It's starting.." Lotus said.

The movie started, and the 8 figures watched the beginning. Only at the end of the film, all 8 Rusherz fell asleep.

_That Morning.._

All Rusherz fell asleep while the end of the film started. The DVD player was now turned off, and the T.V turned off as well. Skyla woke up, and checked the alarm clock. It is now 8:19 AM, before Skyla spoke to the 7 figures. Luckily, Swoop remembered that the flight from Los Angeles to Ohio is from LAX.

"Um, guys? Did you remember about the flight from here to Ohio?" Skyla asked.

Peck woke up, and shook.

"Wait.. did we miss the flight?" Peck shook.

"No, silly! Our flight is at noon!" Swoop laughed.

Peck sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness.. Now, when should we start packing up?" Peck asked.

All 7 figures got up and got dressed, as they packed their stuff.

"Now.." Skyla replied.

Peck then got dressed, before packing up. After the 8 Rusherz got their bags packed up, along with Midnight's movies along with her DVD player she packed up now, they all exited the hotel room.

_At Los Angeles International Airport.._

All 8 figures went inside the airport, and went towards the "Spirit Airlines" area.

"Excuse me, miss. Uh, when's our flight to Ohio?" Skyla asked.

"At 1:26.." The lady said.

"Thank you.." Skyla replied, before placing her bag onto the conveyor belt.

4 Rusherz placed their bags onto the conveyor belt, while the last 4 carried the rest of their bags. They reached the PSA area, and got their bags checked.

"_OK.. Don't freak out, Swoop.. You got this.._" Swoop thought, in slight panic.

Swoop is the first to get his bag checked, and.. He's all good to go. The other 4 of the 8 also got their bags checked, and also good to go as well.

"Are we guys good?" Swoop asked.

All 8 Rusherz nodded, and entered Terminal 5.

"Alright. Today is 11:00 AM.. Looks like we are 2 hours and 26 minutes early.." Talon said to the rest of the 7.

7 of the 8 figures nodded and sat down onto the seats. 3 of the 8 also got up to see the planes as well. The Rusherz are over 2 hours early, which is a good thing then just missing a flight.. When the 3 figures all sat back down..

"So. What should we do today?" Scavenger asked.

"All we gotta do is wait.." Freefall responded.

"Are we gettin' bored? Because I'm getting bored.." Skyla asked.

"Eh, not much.." Talon sighed.

Just 2 hours in, the plane finally arrived. All 8 figures stood up to get in line, before getting in the plane.

"Now, what airline is this again?" Peck asked.

"This is Spirit Airlines. The only airline no Rusher has seen before.." Lotus replied to Peck.

Once the Rusherz all got inside the plane, they all waited until the plane took off.

"I had a feeling the flight is gonna turn..well.. Cold.." Peck sighed.

"Well, pretty cold as usual. But not in Los Angeles.." Lotus replied.

After the plane took off, the plane was now seen to fly in the sky, the cloudy skies of L.A..

_Cleveland-Hopkins International Airport.._

All 8 figures exited out of the airport, before a bus was seen to arrive.

"It was a nice flight, wasn't it.." Lotus asked.

"It sure is. Pretty cold as usual.." Peck replied.

The bus arrived, and all 8 figures got inside.

"That was a nice trip.. I really wish we can go back to Los Angeles sometime soon.." Talon said.

"Yeah, it was really nice out here in LA." Freefall replied to Talon.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Swoop asked.

All 7 of the 8 Rusherz nodded, as the bus drove to their destination..

_The End.._

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It was a blast making this project! Really hope to see you on the next project!**


End file.
